Seven Deadly Sins
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Anak-anak di bawah umur itu memilih (atau dipaksa) bermain cinta bersama orang dewasa. ・ [Multipair; Asa(sr)Iso. GripKaru. KiyoSugi. KaraMae. RedChiba. YanaIto. TakaNagi]


**Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yūsei

 **Warning:** PWP. _Boy x Boy crossgeneration_. Pedofilia. NTR. Rape dan selap-selip fetish kampret lainnya. Harusnya OOC. Bukan headcanon sih, cuman buat iseng doank. Udah di-warning pokoknya #bye

* * *

 **Seven Deadly Sins  
** 「 " _A real_ _SIN_ _is something you cannot atone for_." 」

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

 **.::** ** _INVIDIA_** **(envy)**

Kegiatan panas itu sudah berlangsung puluhan menit sementara Isogai Yuuma sudah menangis lebih lama dari itu.

Hitung saja dari sejak ia diseret lalu dilempar ke atas tempat tidur asing, seluruh pakaiannya dilucuti, setiap sendi yang memberontak dikunci, sampai lubang pantatnya diterobos paksaーtanpa persiapan sama sekali.

"HMMMMPPP!"

Dan ia hanya mampu terisak, menjerit kesakitan di antara kain yang menyumpal belahan bibirnya bersama tali yang membelenggu lengannya di balik punggung. Iramanya keluar masuk tidak beraturan, persis derasnya peluh dan kentalnya mani yang mengotori kain seputaran area. Bercampur darah, tentunya.

"Aku sudah keluar dua kali di dalam, Isogai-kun. Kau masih belum juga menikmatinya?" desis penuh kemenangan pada anak didiknya sendiri yang masih berupaya meronta, memohon dilepaskan, "Padahal wajah manismu terlihat nikmat saat bersetubuh dengan anakku. Jangan membuatku cemburu."

Posisinya tengah menungging ketika helai jelaga ditarik kasar ke belakang, menuntut ivory berhias air mata untuk menyapa violet. Berbeda dengan ungu yang selama ini teduh dan menyayanginya, _purpura_ Gakuhou jauh berbeda. Terlihat bengis, tajam, seakan mampu mengikis seluruh permukaan kulit manusia.

"LEPASKAN YUUMA, BAJINGAN!"

Tidak sedang asik berdua, ada satu entitas lagi berjarak cukup jauh yang konteksnya miripーdisfungsi karena kedua tangannya terikat pada salah satu tiang penyangga kamar, begitu pula dengan pasang kakinya. Pergelangannya perih tersayat efek mencoba melepaskan diri. Tenggorokannya hampir sekarat menyadari pita suaranya terlalu lama bekerja keras selama dipaksa menonton adegan tidak senonoh.

"DASAR MONSTER! BEDEBAH BUSUK! KEPARAT!"

Senyum licik pria itu mengembang semakin lebar.

"Sepertinya kau menyukai pertunjukan kami, Asano-kun? Mungkin harus kutambah satu ronde lagi?"

* * *

.

* * *

 **.::** ** _GULA_** **(gluttony)**

"Sudah lelah, Paman? Mau beristirahat? Stamina orang tua memang payah!"

Mulut tidak tahu aturan seharusnya lebih pantas disumpal dengan kotoran atau lumpur, bukan dengan pagutan penuh nafsu. Itu malah membuatnya keenakan dan semakin besar kepala.

"Hanya begini tekhnik kebanggaanmu? Menurutku Ono-sensei jauh lebih hebat saat dia meniduriku di atas meja kerjanya, ouch!"

Yang sedari tadi menunggangi siswa tingkat menengah itu cukup terpancing, terbukti gerakan pinggulnya mendadak liar. Akabane Karma tertawa-tawa saja di tengah aksi bercinta yang melibatkan dirinya di antara sofa dan lelaki separuh baya. Permainan kasar, itu yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu.

"Jangan menganggapku remeh, bocah. Kauー"

"Korosensei bahkan jauh lebih perkasa, khh... mmh... dia mampu... memuaskanku berkali-kali dengan tentakelnya yang... nhh, luar biasa..." sudah tidak tahu tatakrama dengan memutus sembarangan kalimat yang lebih tua, masih saja sempat menebar garam ke atas luka imajiner. Sungguh masokis, "Kami... bahkan bisa bermain lama sekaliーAHHH!"

Sukacita si rambut merah terputus mendapati dua jari nakal menjepit keras kepala penisnya, sementara satu jari lainnya menutup celah tepat ketika ia hendak melepaskan hasrat tertinggi. Rasa tidak nyaman mulai menuntut akibat aliran darahnya berkumpul di satu titik berupaya mendesak. Semakin menyakitkan karena anusnya masih disodok tanpa ampun.

"J-jangan ditekan! Aku baru saja... mau keluar! Khh! Lepas!"

"Ini hukuman yang pantas untuk anak serakah sepertimu, Nu~"

Panas. Nyeri. Yang resesif mulai menggeliat resah, "LEPAS, KUBILANG! PIRANG TUA BRENGSEK! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMASUKKAN WASABI KE DALAM HIDUNGMUUU!"

Terkekeh. Pria berkebangsaan asing itu masih ingin mempermainkan rival tersayang di bawahnya sebentar lagi. Sedikit lagi.

* * *

.

* * *

 **.::** ** _LUXURIA_** **(lust)**

Mulutnya masih sibuk. Dipaksa mengulum daging kenyal yang membuat rahangnya tidak nyaman belasan menit terakhir. Menahan niatnya untuk protes ketika liang ketat miliknya dibuka lalu diterobos hingga kedalaman tertentu.

"Jangan berhenti, Sugino sayang. Mulutmu hangat, _sensei_ suka..."

Pria buntal berusia empat puluhan itu memang tidak pernah salah memilih. Muridnya memang sangat luar biasa sebagai pitcher andalan dan pemuas hasrat sekaligus.

Menyadari tanda-tanda klimaks dari yang jauh lebih muda, ereksi keras ditarik cepat. Segera mendengar deru napas erotis berkala serupa kuda yang baru dipaksa berlari. Lagipula posisi Sugino Tomohito sekarang memang tidak berbeda dengan hewan berkaki empat. Bertumpu dengan kedua kaki dan tangan dan dihujam tanpa ampun depan belakang.

"Hen... hentikan, Shin...do... terlalu cepaー"

Diserang oleh pelatih dan partner terbaiknya dalam ekstrakulikuler pilihan memang bukan pengalaman baru. Walau sudah berusaha mengelak, tetap ada saatnya tertangkap juga. Ia sudah berjuang cukup lama untuk bebas, meski nilai-nilai sekolah adalah taruhannya.

"Mungkin ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kali. Kita akan sulit bertemu lagi setelah ini..." Shindo berucap di tengah pekerjaannya menumbuk prostat Sugino dengan ritme semakin berantakan.

" _Sensei_ akan sangat merindukanmu. Ini kenang-kenangan terakhir sebelum perpisahan."

Mulut dibuka paksa di depan penis sang pelatih yang dikocok semakin brutal. Memuntahkan beban alamiah seperti membuang abu rokok ke dalam asbak. Ditelan dengan rakus seakan menjawab kalimat kekecewaan dua yang menggagahinya dengan perasaan serupa (di saat yang sama perut bawah Sugino mendadak terisi penuh.)

Padahal rasa syukurnya begitu besar ketika ia dikabarkan harus pindah ke kelas _End_ semester depan.

* * *

.

* * *

 **.::** ** _AVARITIA_** **(greed)**

Sudah tinggal satu atap dengan pasangan cantik, _bohay_ , dan bersedia melayani kebutuhan jasmani-rohani kapan saja tapi masih tetap selingkuhーapalagi namanya kalau bukan tamak?

Karasuma tidak perlu diberitahu berkali-kali, ia sendiri cukup paham meski tidak termasuk golongan piawai untuk menghindarinya. Salahkan testosteron sialan yang rajin mengguncang libidonya tanpa kenal tempat dan waktu. Sepertinya mendapat bisul jauh lebih baik daripada penyakit pejantan merepotkan satu ini.

Atau untuk kali ini; salahkan dulu remaja yang sedang mendesah seksi di sebelah telinganya.

"Buka kakimu lebih lebar, Maehara..."

"Tidak mau! _Sense_ ー" dan pekik hebat sesudahnya dari si rambut pirang yang tubuh telanjangnya bersimbah keringat, "Ukhh, selangkanganku pegal!"

"Tahan sedikit lagi, aku hampir sampai."

Sore itu kelas E sudah kehilangan hampir seluruh penghuninya. Hanya menyisakan dua obyek berbeda generasi yang bertumpang tindih di atas lantai kayu berdebu dalam keadaan saling menyatu.

Padahal frekuensi momen yang melibatkan birahi sudah tidak tergolong minim namun tubuhnya masih saja merespon terlalu berlebihan, Karasuma sudah separuh jalan ketika menyadari muridnya sudah tidak melawan dan malah tenggelam sepenuhnya dalam permainan.

Pemandangan yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan, terutama pada belahan empuk di bagian wajah tampan yang menggoda untuk segera dilumat. Saliva yang menetes tanpa sadar dari salah satu ujungnya, ditambah napas tersengal yang keluar dari sana membuat suasana semakin menggairahkan.

" _S-sensei_! Jangan mela...mun... lakukan sesuatu... aku... a-aku tidak tahan..."

Karasuma menjilat selintas bibir ranum itu sembari menyeringai senang, "Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau hamil, Maehara Hiroto."

* * *

.

* * *

 **.::** ** _ACEDIA_** **(sloth)**

Rumput yang luas jauh dari peradaban biasanya sangat nyaman untuk dipakai piknik atau berfoto narsis. Tapi lain hal-nya jika di bentangan hijau itu berderet simulasi dan alat sentra kendali sebagai sasaran bidik senjata api.

ーatau bagi mereka, artinya bisa juga dialihfungsikan menjadi lokasi strategis untuk bercinta.

"Jangan lupa kesepakatan kita. Kalau bisa membuatmu keluar, aku akan diajari tekhnik baru lagi."

Kemudian remaja yang sudah setengah telanjang itu duduk tanpa ragu di atas yang lebih tua, memasukkan ereksi yang sudah mengacung keras ke dalam lubang surganya. Ada geram tertahan selama detik-detik prosesi awal yang cukup menyakitkan.

"Kau harusnya bisa menciptakan tekhnik baru sendiri, Chiba. Jangan selalu manja dan bergantung padaku."

"Tapi sepertinya... di sini ada yang lebih manja lagi..." pangkal kejantanan dan bola-bola yang meminta perhatian segera dimanja oleh jari-jari yang terbiasa terampil memainkan pelatuk. Pria berusia dua puluhan itu meringis dilema. Mencoba mengingat dari sejak kapan murid semata wayangnya mulai lihai menjawab.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga aliran darah berkumpul deras di bagian bawah. Red Eye menerima servis untuk dirinya dengan senang hati. Lagipula bukan berarti ia pelit ilmu, karena tanpa diminta pun ia akan dengan senang hati mengajarkan banyak hal pada calon penerusnya tersayang. Sayangnya anak didiknya yang satu ini bukan termasuk tipe penyabar.

Gerai poni yang selalu menghalangi delima cerah dibaliknya dihalau sekilas, "Untuk sekarang, aku akan dengan senang hati memperlihatkan tekhnik menembakkan benihku banyak-banyak dalam tubuhmu."

Ternyata cukup mudah menaklukkan salah satu _hitman_ yang selama ini dipujanya. Chiba Ryuunosuke menekan tubuhnya searah gravitasi sekali lagi sebelum melolong panjang dalam kenikmatan.

* * *

.

* * *

 **.::** ** _SUPERBIA_** **(pride)**

Bukan kali pertama untuknya, maka seharusnya remaja itu tidak sepantasnya menjerit apalagi menangis. Sakitnya sudah bukan tercetak pada fisik. Lebih, lebih daripada hal sesederhana memakai obat oles.

"Hanya karena kau berhasil lepas dari percobaanku, bukan berarti kau bisa lepas seluruhnya dariku. Jangan lupakan kau karya pertamaku yang sangat sukses."

Mahkota serupa salju menggeleng keras, merintih di antara napas terputus-putus, "Aku su...dah tidak memiliki tentakel... Ahh! Jadi le-lepaskan aku...!"

"Kau kebanggaanku. Kau bagian harga diriku."

Kata-kata itu sempat membuatnya luluh. Sudah lama, sejak pertama. Frasa berkualitas yang berhasil membuat Horibe Itona menyerahkan diri seluruhnya untuk dijamah jari-jari cabul milik ilmuwan berotak gila.

Sebelumnya ia menerima. Sebelumnya ia tak acuh. Yanagisawa menjanjikan apapun yang ia butuhkan walau harus ditukar dengan harga diri. Jauh dari kasih sayang orang tua ditambah rasa putus asa membuatnya tak keberatan menginjak lumpur kotor selama bisa menghalau rasa kesepian.

Tapi itu duluーsekarang sudah berbeda. Itona harus mati-matian menolak karena ada bagian penting dari dirinya sedang diperjuangkan.

"L-lepaskan... hnnn, tolong... mhh!"

Semuanya berbeda semenjak mereka memutuskan bersama, selepas berkomitmen dengan janji-janji rapuh ala remaja kasmaran.

"Ahh! Tolong aku... Tera...saka... AHHHH!"

"Berhenti memanggil namanya, Itona. Kau milikku. SELAMANYA MILIKKU!"

Bagi Itona, ereksi angkuh yang menghujam tubuhnya kini jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada suntikan-suntikan percobaan yang pernah bersarang di sekujur lehernya.

* * *

.

* * *

 **.:: IRA (wrath)**

 _Ini mimpi buruk._ _Benar-benar hanya mimpi buruk_ ー

Itu elak Nagisa dalam hati kecilnya berkali-kali dibawah tawa menjijikkan dan sodokan brutal menyakitkan pada anus ketatnya.

Air mata sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Sebisa mungkin napasnya harus lebih dikontrol lagi. Ia ingat Lovro-sensei, guru asasinasi kesayangannya, banyak mengajarinya hal-hal penting untuk lepas dari situasi serupa. Pikir. PIKIR!

"Kau sudah menyerah berlagak sombong, anak sialan. Memang tidak sepantasnya kau membangkang perintah ayahmu."

Satu ayah sudah cukup, terima kasih. Nagisa tidak sudi menyerahkan predikat mulia pada musuhnya lebih daripada seonggok sampah. Terutama pada babi busuk tidak tahu diri yang berani memerkosa anak di bawah umur setelah melumpuhkan korbannya dengan obat bius.

"Khhh, Taka...oka... _sensei_... keluarkan... nhh, sakit... saー"

Kuku-kuku si remaja mencabik kuat punggung berlemak yang menolak menjauh. Meninggalkan cetak jelas akibat garukan bertenaga, turun terus menyusuri hingga daerah pinggang lawan yang hanya merasakan gatal seperti dicakar anak kucing.

"Aku membencimu, Shiota Nagisa. Dendamku tidak akan hilang sampai ragaku membusuk. Tubuhmu akan terus mengingatnya sampai kau mati!"

Sayangnya Nagisa bukan kucing. _Dia_ ular.

Ia sanggup membelit dan berkelit walau kali ini membutuhkan waktu lebih lama hingga tenaganya perlahan pulih dari efek chloroform. Cakarnya terus turun. Belum puas sampai berhasil menyentuh elemen dingin serupa belati yang rajin bersemayam dalam sarung kulit, tersemat dalam geming pada sisi celana lawan.

"M-mati... ahh, MMH! _Sensei_... s-sebentar lagi..."

Gelak melecehkan dan bunyi-bunyi becek bergema dalam ruangan gelap dingin. Meredam gerakan kilat dari genggaman pada baja stenlis tepat ke pelipis musuh.

Satu prajurit veteran tewas dalam medan perang bukan hal yang aneh,

 _ー_ _kan?_

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
AsaIsoAsa buat **Kenzeira** ; Happy Birthday today, girl... dan terutama karena udah rajin nyuapin OTP OmIso yang lezat bergizi. ILU. NuKaruKoroOno (anjir, Karma lacurrr) buat **Mochi** ; dulu pengen banget kan baca pair Nougami junior sama om Nu!? This is special for you. Anggep aja hadiah ultah ketiga. SugiKiyoShin buat **KIYOHAAAA** ; Happy Belated Birthday, say... ini udah diteriakin. Semoga cepet punya anak *masih*. KaraMaeBitch buat **Fvvn;** sang kembaran budiman (?) yang lagi gencar2nya doyan bottom!Mae. Super Belated Birthday ini sih, tapi hadiah utama tetep lagi digarap. RedChiba entah kenapa pengen persembahin buat **Nonmaden** ; ayo ngobrolin makanan dan fandom bola lagi! YanaItoTera buat **Lala-chan ssu** ; efek masih nunggu2 sweet seriesnya yang belum nongol2 lagi. Aku lapar asupan TeraIto. Dan terakhir TakaNagiLovro buat **Koshiba Kiri;** Happy Birthday today juga. Wish u all the best ever #kiss

(PS: Ngomong2 kenapa sampe sekarang belum pernah ada yang bikin fic Om Nu sama Karma, ya? Padahal mereka jauh lebih... Ah, sudahlah... *sejujurnya author ngidam pair greget ini* belum ditambah om2 botak di arc terakhir yang jadi korban wasabi Karma lagi. Entah kenapa dunia Karma berputar di antara om2 random. SasuGAY.)

 **R** & **R** Maybe? C:

.

.

.

(((Btw Fvvn imajinasi loe terlalu tinggi *menatap syok kotak review*)))


End file.
